The Color of Voices
by Ashes Writing
Summary: She wakes up in the Forbidden Forest without any recollection of her past and tries to find a way to get them back. However, her situation becomes complicated when eyes unveil the truth, especially when she decides to acquaint herself with a certain prodigy in Hogwarts...


Cold.

That was the first feeling she felt. She felt as if she was lying down onto something rough and wet. The frequent winds making it almost unbearable to move her shivering form. With an anguished moan, she attempted to open her heavy eyes. After blinking for a couple times to get rid of the blurry vision, the first thing she noticed was how she was in a dimmed environment.

The female gave a shaky sigh of relief once her sight was completely normal. Though that quickly ceased as the peripheral of her vision found out the reason for the coldness surrounding her. Slowly, she extended her arm out to grasp upon the leaden snow. In her awkward position, the teen noticed she could see only thin beams of light from where the sky should be located. But was mostly covered with ...bulky tree branches?

Moving her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she noticed the area was filled with nearly gloomy trees.

_How….? Where…?_

**_Crack_**

And with that distant noise breaking the eerily silence, she was brought her back to reality. Her panting slightly increased as she realized the dire situation she found herself in. With a new resolution in mind, she quickly moved her numb arms and legs, grunting at how sore they felt. After a few minutes of struggling to sit up, she was able to stand.

Despite knowing that she should rapidly find help, the girl couldn't resist looking over herself and noticed the state of her attire. She was wearing what looked to be a light brown hooded jacket. She ran along her cold hand on the familiar cloth, yet drenched sleeve. With a glance towards her dark blue pants, the isolated girl began to figure out which direction to take to find help.

On one hand, it appears the trail before she got unconscious is completely nonexistent and that it wouldn't really make a difference which route she took. However, just picking a random path doesn't seem quite shrewd nor safe. The figure gave another shudder as the harsh wind brushed against her weak frame. With crossed arms huddled closely to herself, the girl scrunched her eyes closed and tried to remember how she even got here in the first place.

_"...W-...…...u?"_

She gave a groan as her head began to throb from the simple act. The girl hastily walked near one of the broad trees as a sort of shield, placing a hand against the broad trunk for support.

While remembering where she came from was no longer an option, the female attempted to first calm herself by breathing in and out slowly. Within a couple of minutes, the girl was able to focus more and figure out what to do at the moment.

At first, it seemed best to find a streaming river, since it could lead to civilization. As well as traveling downhill in order to conserve more energy and cover territory. With that in mind, she pursued her journey through the ill-lit forest.

Within a little less than half an hour of walking, and she still hadn't found any contacts from other people.The girl began to think of the severe possible outcomes before putting the thought aside, and attempted recall anything not for the third time.

_Who am I? How did I even ended up here?_

Her eyes narrowed in frustration, while her hands took place underneath her armpits for warmth. The shivering girl continued on the walk through the thick forest, their roots making it much more difficult.

**_Crack_**

She flinched at the distant sound and stilled for a moment, straining her ears to catch the sound again.

_That was the fourth time. The hell…?_

She still has no idea what that sound indicated, but tried not to focus on it too much. She had a gut feeling that it was dangerous.

Then all of the sudden-

**Clip-clop clip-clop clip-clop**

The girl quickly jerked away from the distant noise behind her back, nearly causing her to fall forward. She hurriedly hid herself from the noise by taking place behind a tree.

**Clip-clop clip-clop clip-clop**

She tried not to make any audible movements as the sound grew nearer towards her.

_What the fu..? It… actually sounds familiar. But where have I heard it?_

The strange _clip-clop_ noise then suddenly took an abrupt stop. The girl could tell the unknown being was only a few feet away from her.

Carefully behind the thick tree, the girl took a peak towards the newcomer. She gave a quiet gasp and her eyes widened in astonishment at the now revealed being.

Right there in a rather vacant spot, stood a purely coated white... horse? Her eyebrows furrowed as the confused girl noticed all four of the horse's hooves were golden bright. One of its front hooves stomped on the leaden snow, as if searching for what she assumed green patches. But what really dumbfounded the girl was the thinly long horn sticking out of its head. It took her a few seconds to consider the animal before brushing it off. Now was not the time.

The young girl was about to proceed with her journey when she felt a sudden lightheadedness, causing her to lose balance and fall. The rough and cold ground met her before she could comprehend it. Though her sore body definitely felt the impact. With a low groan, she slowly got back standing, feeling tireder than ever.

**_Hrmph_**

The exhausted teen shifted her eyes to the strange white horse, which was now taking interest at her for disturbing the beautiful animal.

"Er, wassup?" she rasped out.

The horse simply continued staring at her pathetic form, not giving any movement nor reaction. The teen gave a small laugh in apprehension, not quite sure what to do in this situation. She decided it was best to walk away slowly, though the thought quickly ceased when the creature began walking towards her.

A little freaked out by its action, the girl stumbled next to tree she was hiding behind.

"Ah what the fu-?" said the girl.

By that time, the golden hoofed horse was in arms reach. With a nicker from the creature, it bumped its nuzzle on to her head, as if awaiting her to become affectionate toward the white horse. For a second, she thought her eyes caught horse's breath give blue hues. She shook the thought away.

The pure white creature gave a low whine when she still didn't display any responses. Even going as far as nibbling her short black hair. And with a nervous sigh, she brought up her arm and patted the horse below it's nuzzle.

"O-okay! Nice horsey. Please don't attack me." The edge of her lips gave a quirked upward for a second. "I'm in a pretty bad spot right now actually."

Bringing her arm back on her lap, the girl began feeling despair creep inside. The horse has only seen her for less than a minute, and already it was being friendly and comforting. She looked back at the magnificent being's almond eyes, while her eyes conveyed fear and distress. And now feeling a bit less calmed, she blurted-

"I'm lost."

_And I don't even know how._

Then without any warning, the purely white horse turned away from black haired girl. It's head slightly bowed, the thin horn pointing between two bulky trees. Before she could even make sense of the creature's action, a shot of wispy gold materialized from the tip of horse's horn. She let out a silent gasp as the strange smoke began making the gloomy trees lean away in a certain direction; creating pathway through the them.

Still dumbfounded, she just continued staring, her eyes moving back and forth between the horse-thingy creature and the newly created route.

"What the fu-?"

Not given the chance to express her shock from what just happened, the horse quickly gave it's forelegs a leap, making it now stand on its hind legs.

**_Hrmph_**

"Ah! What!? What's happening?!" sputtered the black haired teen, even falling back again. Instinctually grabbing the nearest stick - albeit small - for protection.

But that didn't faze the animal one bit as the horse sprinted back into the ill-lit forest, leaving her behind with a new direction.

Breathing heavily from all that has happened, she nervously stood back up, as well as patting away all the dirty snow on her brown hoodie. Despite being beyond freaked out, she cautiously sauntered toward the recently developed footpath. It sort of reminded her of a lengthy garden entrance, but instead with trees. Obviously, the horse-thingy creature wanted her to take this route.

She stared critically at the entrance before grumbling, "Oh, what the hell."

With that final statement, she set off into the garden entrance pathway, internally praying that this was not a terrible mistake.

Within about 20 minutes walking through the trail that was created by the strange creature, and already there was a large decrease of trees in the area. The cloudy sky being more distinguishable now that it wasn't covered by thick branches.

She took in the view for a moment, taking in all the grey snow and the trees, which are now becoming less like a giant's leg by the minute. The thought made her lips twitch upward at the simile fantasy.

She sighed and dragged a hand over her face, trying to suppress mixed emotions.

_The freaking horse was definitely not just a **horse**_.

While continuing on her journey, she tried to rationalize incident. Along with a few other thoughts.

_Maybe I'm on something? But I feel fine! Sort of. Was it even a horse?? It just shot something out of its horn, making a whole new path!! I'm so freaking cold! And hungry! Great. Now I'm hangry! And what was that blue misty thing coming out of that horse-thingy's mouth!? Am I gonna die!? Who am I?!! Damn it, how did I even get he-!?_

"C… e… b…ck …ight… ow….. than!!"

Her head immediately shifted toward the noise and she paused for a moment, straining her ears in order to find which direction it was. Thankfully, whoever the person was speaking to, they continued doing it in a loud voice. She quickly ran, finally being able to pinpoint where the group could be, which happens to be in a vacant area. Confused, she proceeded through the empty field, still able to hear the group.

"Johnathan, please! Can we go back?! I've chased you enough and you know I don't like being near the Forbidden Forest. It's even against the rules!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Leana! It's against the rules to enter the Forbidden Forest, not go near it." She figured that was Johnathan.

"It's still dangerous, _you__ tosser!"_ snapped whom she guessed was Leana.

By that point, their squabbling led her figure out where they were located. With extreme caution, the black haired girl leaned forward to find two people arguing. She just so happened to be on top of a snowy crag, while the newly discovered strangers stood next to the rock face. The distance between her and them were quite significant. One slip forward and she could very well gain some crucial injuries from that fall.

" …..ight! Alright! Sorry! Blimey, Leana I was just gamboling around with you!" Johnathan said, which earned him a glare. He raised his hands up in surrender, "Show some mercy, Leana Green. Please? Because I'm starving. I wonder what the elves have prepared dinner toda-?"

**_Thwack_**

"Ow! Ah okay! Let's go! Bloody hell woman, you can definitely pack a punch that's for sure." Johnathan grinned, a hand now rubbing his abdomen. Leana opened her mouth to retort, but the other teen quickly grabbed her hand and gently pulled them to a different direction.

Back on the freezing crag, the teen let out a gasp as she realized the two strangers were about to leave and without thinking, she leaned in a bit closer to the edge.

"H-hey! Wait! Help! I need help please!

Her left hand took a hold on the edge, while the other attempted wave to catch the two teens attention. Fortunately, they seemed to have heard her as they stopped their trail and whipped their heads back to find the source of the voice. Both of their reactions expressing shock and something akin to apprehension when they spotted a girl on top of the crag.

The black haired girl let out a relieved sigh and was about to make another exclaim and explain her unfortunate situation.

That is, until she felt a crack beneath the cold snow on her left hand. She quickly tried to lean back towards safe grounds but was a second late as her grip on the edge completely fractured. She first felt her hand lose hold, ultimately making her whole body lose balance.

_"Ahh!!"_

She heard her own shriek as she plummeted down from the crag, as well as the other two foreigners'.

She felt the agonizing collision before everything went entirely dark.


End file.
